My Love
by cloud3024
Summary: "Kalian pergilah."/ "Dia ga bisa merasakan apa yg aku rasakan."/ "Kemana dia pergi?" / "Aku benci semua orang, aku benci padamu siwon. Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku." /"Aku harus mengatakan perasaan ku, aku harus berani." /  YeWon/WonSung!Boys Love!


**My Love**

**Disclaimer :**

Characters isn't mine.

**Warning:**

Boys love

Many typo

Ga sesuai dgn EYD

**Notice:**

terinspirasi dari film jepang, tapi cast, jalan, akhir crta di ubah. Cuma minjam setting tempat aj.

Ini FF abal-abal, alur crta biasa saja, feelnya ga dapat. Jadi mhon jika anda selesai membaca jgn bash saya!

jika anda msih bash saya, berarti anda tidak bisa baca!

**Rate**: T

**Length:** Oneshoot

**Genre:** Romance *kayaknya*

**Cast:** crack pair YeWon/Wonsung

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**No Copas! No Bash!**

**Happy Reading**

Author pov

"Wah menakjubkan." Kata seorang pelayan

"Aku ga percaya kamu buat pantai pribadi, dan juga kolam renang yg indah seperti ini." Katanya lagi

"Itu ga begitu penting, hanya membutuhkan beberapa miliar saja untuk membangunnya." Kata seorang anak sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Dia benar sperti pohon ini, 10 pohon harganya 150 juta won *adakah yg tau 150 juta won itu brpa? Author ga tau*." Kata pelayan yg lain

"Apanya sih yang bgus dri tmpat ini, siwon-shi." Kata anak itu lgi

Pelayan yg brnama siwon membalikkan badannya.

"Orang tuaku membuat ini untuk kesenangannya sja."

"Tapi kan sia sia kalau ga berenang padahal ada pantai disana, yesung-ah." Kata pelayan yg bernama siwon

Anak yang bernama yesung, berhenti mendengarkan music. Lalu menatap siwon tajam

"Siwon-shi, manusia gak bisa mengapung." Katanya tajam

"Hah?" kata siwon dengan muka bngung

"Siwon-ah, yesung itu….." kata seorang pelayan

Pelayan itu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan berbisik kepada siwon

"Oh, gitu, kyuhyun-shi. Yesung-ah berat badanya kurang d air, ne?" kata siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Pelayan yg bernama kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum

Yesung yg mendengarnya terkejut

"Anio." Kata yesung dengan keras

"Aku akn mengajarimu berenang, bagaimana yesung-ah?"

Yesung terkejut dengan ucapan siwon, dia memalingkan mukanya yg sedkit memrah

"Ne, baiklah."

"Klu gitu mari memakai baju renang dan -

Blushhh

"Mwo? Baju renang?" kata yesung dgn muka merah padam

"Tunggu dulu, kamu menyuruh ku untuk mengganti baju ke pakaian renang" Tanya yesung dgn wajah menunduk

"Tentu saja."

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk kita." Kata yesung dgn tegas

"Mwo?" kata siwon dgn bngung

Yesung segera berdiri

"Aku gak ingin berenang." Kata yesung lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"yesung-ah?" Panggil siwon

" wah, wah, yesung." Kata kyuhyun

kyuhyun lalu menatap siwon yg sedang berjongkok sambil memgang kedua lutunya

"kenapa yesung-ah jdi marah?" Tanya siwon pada diri sendiri

"apa aku slah bicara?"

kyuhyun hanya bisa bengong melihat kelakuan siwon.

"Siwon-ah, serahkan semua padaku saja."

Siwon menatap kyuhyun dgn muka bngung, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

#####

Yesung pov

"Annyeongggg." Sapa temen-temen yesung

"kenapa kalian ad disini?" Tanyaku

"oh, itu. Aku yg mengundang mereka kesini." Kata kyuhyun

"kyuhyun." Kataku

"ini baju renang untuk kalian, jadi silakan di pilih yg kalian suka." Katanya lagi

mereka ayik memilih baju renang, sementara aku, siwon hanya bisa bengong.

"kan percuma kalau pantainya ga di gunain, jadi gak apa-apa kan yesung?" Tanyanya

"terserah padamu saja." Kataku dgn mempoutkan bibir lalu beranjak pergi

"tapi aku ga akan ikut berenang." Kataku lagi

"ne, arrseo." kata nya

siwon pov

"kyuhyun-shi, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada kyuhyun

"tenang saja, sekarang lebih baik kamu ikut berenang." Katanya

"tapi, aku harus menjaga yesung."

"Ah, ne baiklah." Katanya

##

Aku dan yesung kini berada di dalam kamar yg langsung menghadap ke kolam renang.

Aku berdiri di depan jendela untuk melihat teman teman.

"Sepertinya teman teman menikmatinya." Kataku pada yesung yg sedang membaca di atas kasur

"Hah! Mereka hanya ingin menunjukkan daya tariknya." Katanya

"Mwo?" kataku lalu berbalik menghadap yesung

"Tapi bagiku ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Lalu kembali menghadap keluar

"Gimana kalau kamu ikut dgn teman teman, yesung-ah?" tanyaku

"Kulihat dia kaget dgn pertanyaan ku, lalu membalikkan badanya memunggungi ku.

"Anio." Katanya dgn tegas

"Tapi, mereka menarik minatmu kan? Liat bukunya kebalik tuh." Kataku dgn tersenyum

Kulihat dia kaget.

"Pabbo, ini…" katanya memberi alasan dgn bngung

"Ne, aku sengaja." Katanya dgn percaya diri

"Ini untuk melatih otak."

"!akerem nakhalagnem uka, lias, hA." Katanya dgn susah payah

Aku yg melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum

"Siwon-ah." Panggil kyuhyun

"Kalau kamu mau, renang saja." Katanya

"Ne, tapi aku ga bisa ningglin yesung-ah sendirian." Kataku sambil menatap yesung

"Nan gwaenchana." Katanya.

"Kalian pergilah."katanya sambil mendorong kami keluar dari kamar.

Yesung pov

"Pabbo, siwon pabbo." Kataku setelah pintu tertutup

"_Dia ga bisa merasakan apa yg aku rasakan." _Kataku dlam hati

Aku pun pergi keluar dekat balkon, untuk melihat apa yg mereka lakukan.

Guk

Aku berbalik

Guk

Kulihat seekor anjing berada di kaki ku.

"Kkoming." Seruku

Lalu kupeluk dia

"Benar, kau akan menemaniku?" tanyaku

guk

ddangko turun dari pangkuan ku dan berlari ke arah pantai.

"Sama saja rupanya." Kataku dgn aura hitam sekarang sudah mengelilingi tubuhku

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan ikut." Kataku lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah

Siwon pov

Kupandangi teman teman yg sedang main voli.

Ku alihkan pandanganku menuju kamar yesung.

"_Kemana dia pergi?"_ tanyaku dlam hati.

"Apa kamu mengkhawatirkan yesung?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Eh, ne. yesung sangat keras kepala."

"Kalo gitu kamu ajak dia lagi?" katanya

"Arraseo." Kataku lalu pergi ke kamar yesung

"Yesung-ah, gimana? Apa kamu mau ikut?" kataku sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

"Eh, mwo? Kosong."

Aku pergi keluar melihat sekitar kamarnya

"Yesung-ah? Yesung-ah? Kemana dia pergi." Kataku

Aku pergi ke kamar yg lain

"Yesung-ah?" kataku sambil membuka pintu

"Mwo?"

Kulihat teman yesung sedang mengganti baju dgn pakaian renang.

"Siwon…shi?" katanya

Kupandangi tubuhnya, kulit putih, paha yg mulus, tubuh yg langsing.

"Ki.. kibumm –ah?" kataku dgn gagap *anggap kibum yeoja*

Dia sadar kalau aku memandangi tubuhnya, kulihat dia segera menutup dadanya dgn muka merah

"Mianhae." Kataku sambil membalikkan badan menghadap ke pintu kupastikan wajahku sekarang pasti sudah memerah.

"Apa yg kau lakukan, siwon-shi? Kau mau mengintip ku?" katanya memarahi ku dgn muka merah padam

"Aku ga bermaksud, jeongmal mianhae." Kataku lalu segera membuka pintu ntuk keluar

Aku segera pergi dari kamar itu

"_Gimana ini, kibum-ah jadi benci padaku sekarang."_ Kataku dalam hati

Author pov

Kamar yg baru di tinggalkan oleh siwon

"Pabbo, pabbo!" kata kibum dgn muka memerah

"Aku hari ini kan mau mendekatinya, dan aku malah memarahinya." Katanya sambil memukul kepalanya

Di tempat lain, siwon masih terus mencari yesung. Dia kembali membuka salah satu kamar.

"Yesung-ah!" katanya ketika membuka pintu

"Siwon?" kata yesung yg keluar dari kamar mandi dgn memakai jaket

"Yesung-ah! Aku mencari mu keman mana, apa yg kau lakukan disini?" kata siwon

Yesung bngung mau menjawab apa, dia hanya mengerakan badanya kesana kemari.

"Ituu… aku mau ikut berenang." Kata yesung lalu ingin membuka jaket yg menutupi tubuhnya

Tapi tiba tiba-

"siwon-shi! Mianhae, siwon-shi! Yg tadi lupakan saja." Kata kibum yg tiba tiba datang

"ne, baiklah. Aku akan melupakan apa yg aku lihat." Kata siwon dgn tersenyum

"mwo?" kata yesung menahan marah

"yesung-ah?" Tanya siwon

"siwon, tukang selingkuh!" kata yesung lalu pergi dari kamar

"tunggu, yesung-ah." Kata siwon mencoba mencegah

yesung terus berlari dia tak memperdulikan siwon.

"Yesung –ah!" kata siwon yg mengejar yesung

"Aku benci semua orang, aku benci padamu siwon. Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku." Teriak yesung

Yesung-ah?" kata siwon terkejut

Yesung terus berlari, dia ga sadar berlari ke tengah pantai. Ketika dia sadar tubuhnya sudah hampir tenggelam. Dia tidak bisa berenang, dia terus teriak minta tlong.

"Tolonngg.. tolong aku.." kata yesung sambil melambaikan tanganya ke permukaan. Dia sudah tidak kuat akhirnya dia tenggelam. Siwon yg melihat itu mempercepat berenangnya

"Yesung-ah, bertahanlah." Kata siwon ketika dia mendapatkan tubuh yesung yg sudah pingsan

Dia segera berenang ke tepi pantai. Akhirnya dia sampai. Dia kelihatan kelelahan, dia pun jatuh tertidur.

Yesung pov

Srett

Sreett

Srett

*suara air pantai*

"Eh, siwon?" kataku dgn lemah ku pandangi wajahnya yg tertidur baru aku sadari ternyta dia memeluk ku. Segera ku lepas pelukan nya, ku lihat sekeliling hanya ad kami berdua. Ku lihat wajahnya yg damai itu

"_Tampan."_ Kataku dlm hati. Bibrnya sungguh mengoda. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Menipiskan jarak di antara kami, ku tutup mataku. Dann-

CHHUUPPP

Aku mencium bibirnya pelan, takut membangunkanya. Ketika aku akan mengangkat wajahku, tangan siwon memegang tengkuk ku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku kaget, aku ga tau kalau dia sudah sadar.

"Apa yg kau lakukan yesung-ah?" katanya ketika ciuman kami terlepas.

Kurasakan wajahku sudah memerah sekarang

"Ituuu.." kataku dgn gugup

"_Aku harus mengatakan perasaan ku, aku harus berani."_ Kataku dalam hati

"Siwon-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Ituu.. anuu.. saranghaeyo." Kataku lalu segera memalingkan wajahku yg kupastikan kini sudah sperti tomat

"Nado , sarangahaeyo. Sungie-ah." Katanya

Aku terkejut ternyata dia juga memiliki perasaan yg sama sperti ku. Aku langsung memeluknya, dia pun membalas pelukan ku.

Hidupku benar benar sempurna sekarang, karena ada dia yg akan slalu menemaniku .

FIN

Hoshhh

Akhirnya selesai juga, ini ff pertama ku jadi mianhae klu jelek.

Akhir kata RnR please..


End file.
